Teszeret Thomas
Teszeret Thoms has been an antagonist form many seasons and even returns in One Piece: Movie G, End of Days Appearance Originally as a protagonist he always wore a black cloak that ended about thigh length. He had brown hair and brown eyes and never looked anything but somber and serious. During the Initial strike on the hiding Possessed Mirage he looked much the same until the evil Grey Ragnorak infused himself into him. Then his skin turned dark grey purple and his eyess glew red. The cloak now could become a pair of bat wings and always flapped behind him in a wind created from the purple aura he exuded. His normally short messy brown hair grew longer and shaggier aswell. During the first half of the 10 Year war with Grey Ragnorak he took a new name Caius Kaiser. In this form he sprted silvery plate armor all over his body and wore a black cape behind him. He had a longs sword sheathed behind his hip but never uesed it. his helm appeared to be that of a beasts with horns. He never showed his human form after this one leading people to beluieve the armor was in fact fused to his body by the dark powers within him. Near the end of the first half of the 10 year war he was mutated by Grey Ragnarok per his request and became one of his generals. In this form he was much larger and wore white and black armor. Inside his helm he appeared to be skeletal-like but with flesh. He carried a giant axe in this form. After his absobtion into Ragnarok he was though deceased until he was reborn by Aggregor Briggs. In this form he stood slightly taller than a man but was all black and vaguely humanoid. He possesses no visible orfices at all. He possess one multifaceted glowing red eye that took up much of his face. He had a long black tail that was made of three thin strands of darkness. He had several shapr spines erupting from his right shoulderblade and smaller ones erupting from his shins and forearms. His fingers and toes became tipped with sharp claws and strange horns irregulary sprouted from his head. From his head down his back several dark tendril like appendages sprouted that could have been a dark version of hair but coul be controlled as if an arm or leg. Personality Early on he appeared dark and mysterious though showed his true colors as being disloyal manipulative and sadistic. He also showed that he was loyal to Grey after his defeat allowing him to sybiotically possess him. This could have been part of his lust for power. His personality changed later when he would do anything for Grey Ragnarok even laying down his life for him. He desperatly wished to be at Ragnarok's side for the dawn of his new era. Despite his initial evil demeanor his mind was easily twisted and controled by Ragnarok inot being an obediant minion untinl Shadow Ragnaroks defeat when he was absorbed to his own disbelief and horror that he had been betrayed. During his rebirth he reclaimed his dark and evil demeanor and even became far more menacing. After his rebirth he became eviler due to the remnant prescense of Ragnarok in him. This he relished as it gave him a bloodlust he had never felt. He became far mor malicious and sadistic until his ultimate demise. Even after his rebirth he showed little respect for Briggs or even his former master. He only aided Briggs just to bring about the destruction that Ragnarok had failed to do as a sort of vengeance and spite. Relationships Sentinels Originally a member of the country Aeria in the far past he betrayed his country by allying with Grey Ragnarok. He despises the Sentinels for their continued resistence of and ultimate termination of his Master. Grey Ragnarok He willingly became Ragnarok's symbiote and servent and followed him loyaly but blindly until his absorbtion. Aggregor Briggs Though Aggregor Briggs reincarnated him he shows no loyalty or respect for him in any way and downright despises him but puts up with him as he is the one who reanimated him and bestowed him with his powers. He wants to overthrow him but realizes the time isn't right. Abilities and Powers Teszeret Thomas vs1 In his base form he was a user of Stage One Haki. He had mastered it so well he could read all of his opponents thoughts. Because of this he beacme an exceptional tactical mastre and could not be beaten in battles of intelect. Teszeret Thomas vs2 (Possessed Form) After the inital symbiotism of Ragnarok he gained the ability to manipulate dark aura in addition to his Haki abilities, he could also transmote the cloak he wore into wings for flight and defense. He could call upon Ragnaroks powers whenever he chose. Caius Kaiser vs1 In this stage his physical Strenght and Endurance supassed Super Human Levels He could control his Haki but to a lesser degree possibly because it was being blocked by Ragnarok to prevent him from readin his manipulative thoughts. He could now manuipulate Ragnaroks powers to a greater extent even so far as to temporarily incarnate him. He also apparently began wielding a blade and was apparently proficient with it. Caius Kaiser vs2 (Dark General) In this form his Dark powers were magified 100 fold and his Strength and Endurance were both increases dramatically. He began weilding a Great Axe but his Haki ability has all but diminished. He no longer was a symbiote in this form. Teszeret Thomas vs3 (Reanimated Nightmare) In this form Teszerte had the ability to reduce his form into a gaseous or liquid form. He could manipulate darkness and could manipulate the fears of over 100 people allowing him to conjure them at will. He could slso exude a dark miasma and his Speed and Strength and Endurance were all raised to Superhuman levels. His Haki ability was remembered but it's long time of ill-use put him at only 50% with it. History Valient Hearts He was a protagonist from Zero's army until Ragnarok cast his evil shadow over the island corrupting half the inhabitants. Thomas was one of a few who were completely imune. He joined anyway and aided int the initial Battle becoming sybiotically bonded to an injured Ragnarok. He escaped and became the main antagonist for a large portion of the story until he was seperated from Grey Ragnarok a fourth of the way through when he begam an general. He fought the Sentinels Army many times before the reached Ragnaroks home island. He asked the fully evolved Shadow Ragnarok for mor power since the Sentinels had killed his other two generals. This prompted his evolution into his fourth form only for him to be defeated shortly afterward. In the raging battle between the Sentinels and Shadow Ragnarok he lay half consious in his original form. After Ragnaroks defeat at the end of the half way point of the the 10 year war he offered himself once more to be a symbiote but Ragnarok absorbed him and the other two generals instead to reincarnate himself. This was Thomas's initial demise. End of Days He was somehow reincarnated by Aggregor Briggs and was reborn. He commenced the end of Days and began corrupting people, killing them by fear, and conquering lands before he was opposed by Dairou and Cosmos respectively. The retreated the Maeridross but sensing a powerful opponent Thomas followed. Whe he arrived at Maeridross he found a plethora of powerful opponents ready to face him. He absorbed each of their fears and used them against them in an amusing battle. While many of them were busy battling hteir worst fears Dairou quickly overcame his fear killing it without hesitation with Cosmos and the two engaged Thomas. The batlle was violent and was about to end in a draw when the other warriors killed their fears and joined. Together they vanquished Thomas once and for all by combining their powers with the Orb of Oversoul. Thomas's last sight was the spirits of all the Sentinels Past, Present, and Future. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:MrPlasmaCosmos